This invention relates to a data transfer system.
The need for introducing a small package of data as a matter of routine into some data processing system occurs quite often. One such need arises when the identify of a person is to be established in conjunction with a service rendered to that person. Other requirements are: the rapid injection of a programming of control function into the control unit of a mechanism, into a calculating unit, or the combination of both.
The most widely known systems for responding to this need utilize punched cards, punched tape, magnetic tape, magnetic cards and magnetic tablets.
Punched cards and magnetic tablets would seem to be the most suitable devices for establishing the identity of a person because they can readily be carried about. However, such devices have several important disadvantages. One notable disadvantage is that the record of a coded identity number is not tamper-proof. In punched cards, holes may be added by punching or blocked with adhesive tape. Magnetic markings are more difficult to change rationally without detection but a skilled person may succeed in this. In addition to these disadvantages, accidental factors exist which without any deliberate action may cause the record to be altered. For example, the proper use of the cards or tablets may require skill and good eye-sight which are not always available where the general public is concerned.
The need thus exists for a system which uses a data store which is readily portable and carries the data in a form which makes tampering virtually impossible, and a data sensor which becomes instantly and automatically operative to receive the data when the data store is brought into proximity with the data sensor and to perform particular functions according to the data received.